The Forgotten Potter
by OhehOhahah
Summary: Everybody knows there is only one Potter... or is there?
1. Professor Dumbeldore's News

Everybody knows that there is only one Potter child or is there? In this story there are two, Malindi and Harry. These two finally meet each other and --- I shouldn't be telling you this! Just read and you will find out what happens.  
  
"Hey Harry!" cried Ron Weasley, 15, over the thousand of shouting voices on the Hogwarts Express station. "Over here!" He waved his hand franticly so Harry could see where he was. Harry Potter, a boy of 15, ran threw the crowds of people and and to the Weasley family. Harry grinned, finally it was time to go back to Hogwarts and get away from the Dursleys. Plus Professor Dumbledore had owled him telling that he had some important news for him.  
  
"Harry, stop day-dreaming!" said Hermione who was also there, waving her hand in front of his face. Fred Weasley pinched him hard on the arm and Harry squeled and "OW!" The Hogwarts Express train whistled and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley rushed them on it.  
  
***  
  
"Would you like some candy?" asked the lady with the cart on the Hogwarts Express. Ron shook his head and blushed because he had no money but Hermione and Harry nodded. They both picked Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and Chocolate Frogs and they both shared with Ron who thanked them tons of times.   
  
"So, Hermione... anything new happen over the summer when you went to stay with Victor?" asked Ron, anxously. Ron had been having some feelings about Hermione now that she was dating Victor. He felt well... in love! Everytime he looked at her, he always thought to himself how beautiful she was or how nice her hair was. But that was always besides the point.  
  
"Nothing really, I met his friends and the Quidditch players on the team!" she answered, "Oh yeah! I got you both audographs of every player!" She handed each seven strips of paper.   
  
"Woah! Morgan and everyone!" said the anstonished Harry just as Ron said, "Fred and George will be sooo jealous!" Hermione giggled and started thinking about Victor and how he kissed her so nicely... not to hard but not to light. And the way he always changed the way he kissed all the time.   
  
"Hermione, stop day-dreaming!" mimicked Harry. "We have to change into our robes, we are almost there so get out puh-lease!" Ron opened the compartment door and Hermione went out with her robes in one hand, ready to change somewhere else. By the time Harry and Ron had changed, and Hermione had came back into the compartment they had arrived at Hogwarts, ready to get on the carriage the magical horses pulled.  
  
***  
  
It was the time right after the Sorting Hat had finished its new song and right before Professor McGonagall started reading names. Professor Dumbledore had just finished talking about a joke that had a hag and a troll in it and Hagrid had just came in.   
  
"Avery, Denis!" Professor McGonagall called out and a drippy looking boy ran up the stage stairs (tripping over a few) and sat down on a stool with the Sorting Hat on his head (covering his eyes). Right away the Sorting Hat screamed out "HUFFLEPUFF!" and a table on the left erupted with cheers as the boy stalked off towards it. Next a few Gryffindors were added (which made Fred and George set off magic Fireworks) and one Slytherin (A/N: BOO!) Then a couple Ravenclaws and the rest who knows what because Professor Dumbledore started to talk to Harry after he pulled him out of the Great Hall.   
  
"Harry," he started right away, his eyes twinkling, "You have a sister."  
  
*** Please review! Only if I have 2 reviews will I write more! PUH-LEASE REVIEW! REVIEW!*** 


	2. Learning More

What? Had he just heard right? He, Harry Potter, had a sister? And after all these 5 years, he and the rest of the wizarding world, had thought he was the only remaining Potter but... he wasn't?  
  
"Her name is Malindi, and you both are twins. She was missing right before Voldemort attacked and a muggle family found her. She now lives with them." said Professor Dumbledore. "She is in Gryffindor and everyone nkows her by the name Malindi Kindal. We have arranged for you and her to meet on Friday morning and you both will have the day off to talk and do other stuff." Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled more and he look amused at the look on Harry's face.  
  
"Professor," started Harry, "Can I tell Hermione and Ron about this?" He looked at Professor Dumbledore questionly and Dumbledore nodded. Harry grinned and started walking out the door of the room they were in.  
  
"Harry," said Dumbledore whispering to himself, "Have fun."   
  
***  
  
Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger sat in a circle on the floor of the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry had just told them he needed to tell them something... something very important that had changed his life. Harry cleared his throat.  
  
"I have a sister." he blurted. Ron and Hermione sat there, amazed. Hermione started twirling her hair, thinking about what Harry had just said but Ron was sitting there like a statue. "Her name is Malindi Kindal... actually Potter and she was missing before Voldemort attacked." Ron flinched. "A muggle family took her in when they found her and now of course she is at Hogwarts because she has magic in her." Hermione started to open her mouth but Ron cut in.  
  
"Malindi?" he said. He thought back to while he was in his second year and he had a crush on her... he didn't tell anyone about it because he, Harry, and Hermione had to save Ginny. "Oh my god! I had a crush on your SISTER!" Ron put his hand over his mouth and Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"In the second year, I liked her." he said explainly. Harry smiled. If Ron liked her, she must be nice. Ron doesn't usually fall for the too-full-of-themselves girls... wait, wasn't there Fluer?   
  
"Harry, you have a sister is like... a mircle." said Hermione. Harry stared at her with a confused expression. "Now, you can move away from the Dursley's if the Kindal family lets you move into there house which I suppose they will. I mean... you are Malindi's brother and twins." Harry thought about that.  
  
"Yeah, it is a mircle." said Ron, "Now when I call on the tele-phone, they won't get mad at me because I am from Hogwarts!" Hermione sighed. When will boys learn? 


	3. A Humorous Potions Class

It had been two days since Harry's talk with Professor Dumbledore and the talk with Ron and Hermione. He, Hermione, and Ron were walking towards the Potions dungeon which in it was the worst teacher, Professor Snape (A/N: Sorry to my friend IMANGEL, I just don't like Snape!) Harry Potter sat next to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger next to Neville Longbottom.   
  
"Today we are learning about the Poly-juice Potion." said Snape. "The ingreiedents you need are Lacewing Flies, and what Ms. Granger?" Snape snarled. Hermione opened her mouth and started speaking.   
  
"Aren't you supposed to brew them, Professor?" Snape huffed and mutter quickly, "Already done."  
  
"Now back to the ingreidents, you'll need leeches; fluxweed; knotgrass;" said Snape, "Those you can find in the student cupboard. For the harder items, I will supply. They are horn of a bicon, and shredded skin of a boomslang." He cleared his throut. "Longbottom, hand out these papers so you students don't forget." Neville stumbled over to Professor Snape's desk and started handing out papers. When he got to Draco Malfoy, Malfoy stuck his foot out and BAM! Neville had fell flat on the floor with all the papers spreading all over.  
  
"LONGBOTTOM!" yelled Snape. He used a spell to get all the papers in a stack.  
  
"My arm! I think it's broken!" cried Neville. Snape growled meanly.  
  
"Granger, take Longbottom to the infirmary." he snarled. Hermione got up, got Neville to get up, and walked out of the classroom.  
  
Harry had just finished putting the last of his ingriedents in his cauldren and was ready to pack up his books when he noticed Draco turning a shade of yellow.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" shouted Snape, "You drank the potion?" He hurried towards Draco clutching a potion and sprinkled a bit on Malfoy's head. Nothing happened.   
  
"It's too late." muttered Snape. Harry grinned and Snape looked his way.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," he said loudly to a yellow blob that had just flickered green, "You'll be in this... state for the next hour and may have some serouis side effects after." Then he turned to Harry,  
  
"Potter, take Mr. Malfoy to the infirmary." Harry, all grins, got up and went down to the infirmary with Draco Malfoy, the now Green Blob. 


	4. The Meeting of the Remaining Potters

Today was Friday, and Harry was rather excited. He would be meeting his sister, Malindi, in just a half an hour. He was at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall looking for Malindi but she was no where to be seen. He looked at Hermione and Ron, who were stuffing bacon into their mouths and then at his own plate, which held.... nothing.  
  
"Harry," started Hermione. "You have to eat!" She took another bacon started eating again. Harry thought awhile and agreed. He didn't want to get a stomach ache when he was meeting Malindi. He took some fried eggs, bacon, and a piece of fruit and started munching. Then, he saw Draco Malfoy who was now regular coming over.  
  
"Potter," he scuffed, "Heard you have a sister." He raised one of his blonde eyebrows waiting for Harry to ask.  
  
"Yes, I do Malfoy." answered Harry. He cleared his throut. "And you better not pick on her." Draco scowled and went back to the Slytherin Table.   
  
Finally, Professor McGonagall came over to Harry and told him that Professor Dumbledore wanted to see him in his office and that the password was 'Wool Socks' Harry got up, wiped his mouth and started towards Professor Dumbledore's office. When he got there, he had forgotten what McGonagall had said the password was.  
  
"Was it Potions class? No... I got it! It was Chocolate Frogs! No, that's not it." thought Harry. All of the sudden Professor McGonagall came walking by.  
  
"Potter? What are you doing here?" she asked. Harry mumbled 'forgot the password' and McGonagall said it out loud.  
  
"Wool Socks!" A gargoyle opened into a trap door and Harry started climbing the stairs, leaving McGonagall behind. He climbed and climbed the stairs till finally he saw the door which lead into Professor Dumbledore's office. As he turned the knob, the door swung open and he heard,  
  
"Ahh, here comes Harry!" It was Professor Dumbledore. He walked inside and saw a very pretty girl sitting down in a bean bag chair. She waved at him and he waved back. "Harry meet Malindi. Malindi meet Harry." She smiled and Harry saw tears coming out of her eyes. Professor Dumbledore handed her a tissue. Then he left and Malindi and Harry started to talk.  
  
"So," said Harry, "Who are your parents... I mean your muggle parents?" Before Malindi answered, she paused.  
  
"They are Elizabeth Mosa Rayburn and John Rayburn: Mama and Papa." She paused again and started to cry. "Actually now, Mrs. Rayburn and Mr. Rayburn." Harry handed her the box of tissue and she used them up, one by one.  
  
"Do Mr. and Mrs. Rayburn have any children?" he asked. Again, Malindi paused.   
  
"Yes, four others: Clara, Trista, Leo, and... Daryl." Harry thought about them for a moment. Four step-brothers and step-sisters she had and he had nobody except for stupid Dudley who was actually an annoying cousin.   
  
"Now," said Malindi, "It is my turn to ask questions. Who do you live with and how did you escape from You-Know-Who last year? Oh and why is You-Know-Who after you? And if he find out I am living will he go after me?" Harry thought how to answer these questions.  
  
"I live with our Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and cousin Dudley, I escaped by doing something our mother and father told me, I don't know why he is after me, and I think so because it seemed he wanted to wipe out the Potter line." he answered then added, "Be on guard."  
  
Then Professor Dumbledore came in and told Harry and Malindi it was lunch time. The two brother and sisters walked down to the Great Hall. 


End file.
